


Blind caught the cat

by WolverHowlett



Series: Blind and pervert [1]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingerfucking, French Kissing, Fucking, Kissing, Lapdance, Pole Dancing, Rough Oral Sex, Stripping, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolverHowlett/pseuds/WolverHowlett
Summary: Black Cat and Daredevil meet again and do some catching up!





	Blind caught the cat

It was another busy night for Daredevil. Someone, who stayed as anonymous, left a letter under his apartment door, telling him that this person had caught the robber. These last weeks, there were taking place robberies in different places, but the person never got caught, and nobody got to see him or her. 

The letter had instructions about the meeting place, which was away from his neighborhood, so he had to be careful. Using his radar senses, he used the rooftops as an easy way, until he reached the place, it was inhabited, there were no people walking around. The letter said to enter the door with no lock. 

Said door was found, and obviously he had to knock knock because he couldn't open it. When he did, the door slowly opened, but nobody was there. He entered and studied the place, the first thing he noticed was a stage, and a pool there, so he deducted it was a night club. The stage was not at such different height from the ground, so he sat there and waited for his contact to show.

After several minutes, he got bored and closed his eyes for a moment, trying to enjoy the silent of the place. But he did not hear the footsteps coming from the backstage to his back. When he noticed, two hands covered his eyes from behind, at the same time that two legs crossed and closed in front of his torso, locking him. 

Immediately he felt something big at his back, and he noticed they were breasts, so his captor was a woman. He tried to break free but he couldn't, and the woman then spoke to his ear:

Woman: Guess who's it?  
DD: Not a clue miss, I came here to meet someone, are you that ?  
Woman: Indeed, now you know who I am, but still, you know me, tell me my identity  
DD: Ok but you better give me what I came for

He used his hand, trying to find something that tells him her name. Her face did not reveal much, neither her hair, but he felt something uncommon, he touched her leg and felt that she was wearing latex clothing. There were few heroines that use these, but when he felt the purr over her ancle and along her neck, he realized who she was:

DD: Black cat?  
BC: The one and only. Hello hornyhead, it's been so long  
DD: What are you doing here?

She released him and he turned to face her.

BC: Aren't you happy to see me?  
She then put her arms around his neck and hugged him, and started giving him kissing on both cheeks, and gave him a quick kiss on the mouth. 

BC: I really missed you Matty, did you miss me too?  
DD: Uhm yes yes but wait, tell me what's going on Cat?  
BC: Well as you already know I sent you the letter, and also I am the robber you're looking for  
DD: So you wanted me to arrest you? What's your plan?  
BC: Hmm well actually being caught wasn't my plan, I was doing an amazing job on these banks, but then I remembered I was in the Hells Kitchen, your neighborhood!  
DD: What's your point?  
BC: I knew you were investigating the case, so I took the chance and used the situation to arrange this meeting, we have some catching up to do, don't you think?  
DD: Yes but unfortunately I have to get you to the police Cat  
BC: Oh no Matty, not going to happen, the doors are locked now, you can't get out without my permission  
DD: What? What's all this about ? Explain now  
BC: *little laugh* Well Matty, since this is our first meeting in a long time, I wanted to make it very special, and in your favor.  
DD: Uh?  
BC: This isn't a random place, I choose it just for you, because I'm going to give you something you'd never forget  
DD: What is it?

She used a device on the floor, and music started playing

BC: What do you think, hornyhead?  
DD: You...you dance?  
BC: Yess, and this is just for you my beloved friend  
DD: Well I feel lucky now  
BC: You are, now take a sit and enjoy, oh and keep your radars on, you won't want to lost any second of the paradise I prepared for you

Daredevil put a chair right at the foot of the stage and made himself comfortable for the show. The curtains opened and there was she, walking through the platform and towards him, moving her hips in a very sexy way. She reached the polr, took it with one hand while walking and dancing around it.

Then she stopped in front of it, giving her back to him, and started going down, crouching very slowly while moving her ass. Matt couldn't resist and went foward to get a better view, she smiled and started shaking her ass right on his face. 

Felicia then turned around and put her boot on his shoulder, signaling him to sit again. She continued her performance, using the pole, going up and down, and even descending in a perfect splitting position.

Finally the moment he was expecting, she started unzipping her catsuit, slowly, until it reached her stomach, letting her breasts bounce, almost free, because she was wearing a black bra under it. She danced a little more, and then called him with her finger.

He stood in front of the stage, as she turned around again, and grabbed the back of her suit.

BC: Enjoying, aren't you?  
DD: Absolutely!  
BC: Good...give me a hand here handsome

Daredevil then, grabbing the sides of her catsuit, started pulling it down, slowly and revealing her round and firm ass. She crouched a little, bending over so her ass was at the height of his face, and looked over her shoulder to him.

She started making kiss sounds with her lips, and he understood. He went forward and gave her buttcheeks a kiss, one for each. She released a small laugh and pushed him away with her ass. 

Felicia motioned him to sit again and he did. After that, she took off of the stage, and walked around him while he was sitting, then started dancing a little, then she went behind him, bending over, took his head and put it between her big boobs, and started squeezing them, making him smile. 

Then she stands in fron of him, giving him her back and started moving her ass to each side. Black Cat then sat on his lap, still her back to him, and started shaking her ass against his crotch. 

Spreading her legs, she put them over his own, took his hands and guided them along her body, leaving them on her boobs, and he happily started squeezing and massaging them, and Felicia moaned a little. He found the secure, and took it off, opening her bra and letting her tits bounce free.

She raised her arms, so he could take it off, and reached for his head, pulling him down and kissing him, he responded instantly and started playing with her boobs. Then she broke the kiss and stand up, it was time to finish the show. 

She put her right leg on his chair, right on his face, and started to untie her tong's knot, then switched to the other leg

BC: This one is up to you, lucky man

He reached with his hand but she stopped him

BC: No baby, your teeth

Matt took it with his mouth and pulled slowly, until it was untied, but her tong was still there. She put the laces of her back in his mouth, and she hold the ones in the front, and started moving it forward and backwards, playing as if taking it off or not. Finally, she let go her lace, and he pulled it out, leaving her totally naked and he with her tong in mouth. 

She then went back to the stage and took a bottle of water, and began to split it over her amazing body, then grabbed her boob and licked it, later playing with her clit, and Matt really enjoyed that. 

She finished her performance by doing another split, showing her opened pussy to him. 

BC: So what do you say, satisfied?  
DD: Very, the best I've ever seen Felicia  
BC: Aww you're so kind  
DD: Now comer here  
BC: Uh?  
DD: Come

She walked to him, and he took her by her waist and pulled her to his lap, this time in Santa style

DD: Put yourself comfortable, you need to rest  
She stretched her legs over his right side, and rested her back on the left, her butt on his lap.

BC: Ah yes this actually tired me, you're right I need to rest  
DD: Oh yes Felicia, rest and get satisfied too..  
BC: What-

Before she could protest, he silenced her with a kiss. It took her a moment to kiss him back, and he answered by forcing his tongue in her mouth. She was taken aback by the action but let him savored her. 

She pulled him into her, kissing him more passionately, while his right hand squeezed her breasts. After that he guided his hand to her pussy, and don't wasting more time, started playing with it, caressing a little. He broke the kiss and she smiled

BC: You really missed me, didn't you?  
DD: You have no idea

He lowered his head a little, and went right to her boobs, taking one into his mouth, while her pussy became wet in his fingers. He sucked and licked her boobs, as she started moaning when he inserted his fingers in her sex. 

Matt keep thrusting in and out while eating her hard nipples, her liquids running along his fingers. Finally she came, and he took his fingers and licked them

DD: Mmm Felicia...what an amazing taste you have  
BC: And that's only a little, wanna try it directly? *she said with a wink*  
DD: I'll be more than glad Cat  
BC: Hm hm *little seductive laugh* come here

She went to the stage and started dancing again, then she crawled over him, like a cat, turned around and positioned herself at the edge of the stage, opening her legs and motioned him to come closer. As he did, she put her legs over his shoulders, forcing his face towards her center

BC: Sooo...it seems like the hornyhead is hungry, huh?  
DD: I'm already drooling babe  
BC: Well you better take it now, Matty, and enjoy  
DD: Hell yess Cat

Grabbing both of her tights, Matt went right to her pussy and started licking it all along, making her shake a little. Then he closed his mouth over her and kissed her very hard, sucking on it. Felicia just smiled at how eager was he.

BC: AH AHH Yess Matty Yess, keep it going Oh..

Using his left hand, her raised her left completely, giving him more space. He opened her pussy lips and inserted his tongue, first rounding it and then thrusting it in and out, earning louder moans from Felicia. 

BC: Oh my fucking God Matt don't stop, make me cum Ah AHH OHH YESSS Thats the spot...

She grabbed his head and pulled him in, wanting more, and he went deeper, penetrating her more every time. After some minutes, she came again and hard in mouth. Matt licked all of her fluids.

DD: Mmm yes, you taste very sweet Felicia  
BC: By the gods, Matt you're amazing

She sat and grabbed him by the collar, kissing him hard and languish.

DD: Hey do that thing with your legs spread, I have more for you  
BC: Mmm you seem to have many ideas

She then crawled on the pole, and let herself fall slowly, legs fully opened like scissors

BC: There you go, now what did you want to give me?  
DD: Stay like this as much as you can sexy legs

He rested on the stage, over his torso, positioned his face behind her ass, and used his hand to squeeze her cheeks, opening them and going to eat her asshole. 

BC: FUCK MATT! 

He used his fingers to rubb her pussy while licking her asshole

BC: My goddness Matt...you're Ohh..full of surprises..ahhh yeah

Matt kept on eating her like and animal, and played with her pussy inserting his fingers again. He increased his speed, now licking both her pussy and asshole while squeezing her amazingly big ass. 

He couldn't resist, and opened his trousers to start jerking off while keeping busy his tongue. 

DD: You're like a real goddess Cat...oh my..  
BC: Ahh..Mmppff...yesss

He inserted his tongue again in her pussy and stroked himself faster. For the third time, she came, and very impatient, Matt lifted her ass and took her pussy fully in his mouth, drinking her juices. 

BC: Who would say Daredevil was able to do such an amazing performance  
DD: Where not finished yet Cat, stand up  
BC: Oh I really like your enthusiasm Matty

Now both were standing on stage

DD: Take hold of the pole sexy  
BC: Mm I like this..

She did so, Matt positioned behind her, and lifted her left leg and holding it with his hand, she standing in one leg.

BC: Yes definitely I love this..  
DD: Better hold on Cat, I will give you what you deserve

Grabbing her by the waist with his other hand, he inserted his cock in her pussy, and thrusted in hard, making Felicia jump a little

BC: Woah easy boy...Hmpf just kidding! Go on, fuck me hard Matt!

And he pushed in and out very forceful, earning more moans

BC: Oh yes yess..give it to me hornyhead, ahhh

Matt increases his speed and she opened her mouth fully in satisfaction, and he took the chance and kissed her fully and tongue included, almost devouring her. 

BC: Ahhh Matty...can't stand anymore..  
DD: Don't worry I'll carry you babe

He then grabbed her and turned her, she put her arms around his neck, now in standing cowgirl position, he held her by her ass, and penetrated her again, in this position harder, and she started jumping

BC: Oh Ahh ..Yeehaaw...come on, harder, fuck me harder Matt Aah Ahh

He just kept thrusting, faster and with more power. 

DD: Ah..I'm close ...Felicia..  
BC: Almost there too boy, ahh keep it going...Fuck..cum inside me Matt..ahh release in me OhOhh  
DD: I'm going to fill your pussy Cat Ahh  
BC: Yess yess do it..I'm your bitch Matt...ah cum inside me ohh Yeeesss

With a last cry, Matt came, his fluids all the way in her, and later Felicia too.

BC: Ahh yess...it was wonderful Matt  
DD:Ah yes I agree, damn Cat you're so beautiful and hot, and tasty too mm...  
BC: Aw how cute of you!  
DD: You know, I've been wishing to get your pussy for so long  
BC: Oh now you're a pervert!....I like that

He got out of her and they sat for a moment to recover. He cleaned himself and closed his trousers. Felicia looked at him

BC: Haha...all this time you were full in that red outfit while i was totally naked  
DD: We will fix it next time hehe  
BC: Don't worry, as long as you give me pleasure, doesn't matter, although, I enjoy being naked  
DD: Oh, wish I were your neighbor  
BC: Don't need to, look this is my address  
DD: What for?  
BC: If you want to pay me a visit, or maybe you just want to jerk off...so you have something to inspire you, I usually wear just underwear..or nothing *she winks*  
DD: The most interesting offer I've received, thanks Cat  
BC: Oh and I will open a small window to the bathroom, will have a secret way to open and only you will know, using your radars of course  
DD: Woah you're totally offering yourself to me?  
BC: Yes, and if you're lucky you'll catch me in the shower, so you can watch me rubbing myself...or join me and fuck me again  
DD: Very appreciated Felicia, count on me  
BC: I know, you can't resist me Matty haha  
DD: Who can resist such a hot babe like you?  
BC: haha..well....what about round two?  
DD: You're on hottie

And Matt put her in missionary position and started fucking her again...

**Author's Note:**

> Finally back! Happy new year! This is not what I had in mind, but I decided to give Logan a rest lol. Suggestions are welcomed! Have a good day!


End file.
